


Fourth Wall Commentary

by Misty_Reeyus



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: F/M, Romance, Suggestive Themes, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Reeyus/pseuds/Misty_Reeyus
Summary: The last sensible thing Jude’s increasingly fuzzy mind manages to think is:Resistance is futile.





	Fourth Wall Commentary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas/gifts).



> requested by my dear friend rii: a jude/milla movie date featuring milla being...distracting

Admittedly, Jude suspected from the very start that with Milla, there was no way a “simple” date of dinner and a movie would truly turn out so simple.

For one, it wasn’t really _their_ plan for a date in the first place—Milla has never once gone to the movies before now, and Jude doesn’t have a particular fondness for watching films himself. He didn’t buy these tickets; they were simply leftover from when Elize’s own date fell through on her plans, and she passed them along to Jude with the reasoning being at least _somebody_ should get to use them. Jude didn’t exactly have anything better to do with his Saturday afternoon, and Milla does always love experiencing new things, so he figured they could enjoy the novelty of the situation, if nothing else.

As far as movies go, they also definitely could have gone with a worse one for Milla’s first. Sure, it’s not anything Jude would have chosen himself—a romantic comedy based on a semi-successful book, directed by a newbie director and starring a cast of various Elympions who are neither famous nor particularly brilliant actors—but it’s really not a terrible film on its own merits. The acting and direction is perfectly passable, the plot is at least compelling enough to get Jude to pay attention to the story as it unfolds, and for the first hour, even Milla manages to sit patiently still as the main character and the woman obviously meant to be his love interest fumble hopelessly around each other.

Though, that only lasts for the first hour.

“Why does he not simply kiss her already?” Milla eventually voices, during a scene in which the protagonist awkwardly attempts to inch closer towards his love interest as they both sit on opposite sides of the same park bench. When Jude turns towards Milla, her face is pursed in confusion, her red eyes shimmering in the dim light of the theater—and judging from the little edge to her voice, she’s been meaning to ask that question for a while now.

Jude carefully puts his index finger to his lips in a shushing gesture. The theater isn’t packed or anything, but there’s still a decent amount of other couples seated as close as a few rows away. Out of courtesy to them, Milla does lean in to whisper the rest of her point directly into Jude’s ear: “His feelings for her are quite clear, as are hers for him. I do not understand why they must both act so hesitant. _Our_ first kiss was not nearly so difficult.”

Jude flushes at having that brought up. Their first kiss was a rather wet, somewhat messy bit of business atop the Kijara Seafalls, and to be completely fair, it wasn’t “difficult”, per say, only because Milla was the one who instigated it. The long and short of it was that Milla wanted to kiss Jude and Jude didn’t want to stop her, but at least half the reason it turned out that simple was because in general, Milla just doesn’t feel burdened by the same social conventions that affect literally everyone else.

“W-well, I mean, what works for you can’t work for _everyone_ , Milla,” Jude stutters out, cheeks hot as he haphazardly gestures his hands up towards the projector screen. “This guy’s not quite as self-assured as you are. And, um…he genuinely doesn’t seem certain about how _she_ feels, either.”

“Then perhaps she should be more obvious, herself.” Milla swiftly shifts on her legs, and before Jude can even register what’s happening, she’s already out of her seat and quite literally sitting in his own, perched right atop his lap. With a low growl, Milla lightly trills two fingers beneath Jude’s chin and continues, “An action such as this, for example, should get her sentiments across quite clearly.”

Jude begins squirming backwards against velvet plush, his hands weakly attempting to bat Milla to the side so he can see the screen again. “M-Milla,” he hisses, twisting his back in a poor attempt to glance around her. “I can’t see the movie like this.”

“That’s just as well,” Milla murmurs, leaning in so that her breath teases hotly along his earlobe. “Elize said this was a book, did she not? We can find and read that later if you’re truly invested, but for right now, I believe the two of us already know of a much more engaging way to pass the time.”

Her hips pointedly rock down on Jude’s thighs, her lips latch onto a sensitive column of his neck, and whatever protest might have been forming on the tip of Jude’s tongue instantly disintegrates as he is forced to stifle a pleasured groan instead. Really, of course she would do this—he should have realized beforehand that when it comes to romance, Milla would rather be a doer than a watcher.

…Now that he thinks about it, Jude’s surprised it took her this long to finally crack.

“I think we’d best demonstrate what those two _should_ be doing,” Milla drawls, her mouth trailing up, her tongue lightly licking over his pursed lips at the end of her statement. Jude inhales sharply, and he swears he can taste the buttery film of the popcorn she’s been eating, the sweet stickiness of licorice vines and even the light fizz of her cola. When Milla pulls back, she’s grinning ear to ear, her teeth shimmering in her smile, and the last sensible thing Jude’s increasingly fuzzy mind manages to think is: _R_ _esistance is futile_.

So Milla sets the pace and Jude helplessly falls into it as he always does, allowing all logical thought to fly away as pure instinct rules his limbs and friction guides his every move. One of Milla’s arms curls around the nape of his neck, so Jude insistently buries his own fingers in blonde curls. Milla presses her ear to the front of Jude’s chest, and she promptly smirks up at him upon hearing the beat of his heart.

“Your pulse has quickened,” she notes in a low, intrigued whisper. “You’re excited.”

Jude glares at her, though without any real bite. “And whose fault is that?”

Milla chuckles, shifting so as to gently close her mouth around the point of his pulse, her fingernails digging into his shirt and yanking him forward from the back of his seat. She sucks at the skin of his throat hard enough to definitely leave a bruise later, and all the hairs on the back of Jude’s neck stand on end as Milla’s various actions in combination all send heat pooling beneath his belt. Her lips rise to once again capture his own, and Jude feels his blood rush to his head, until the movie and their surroundings and any consequences for doing this that he might have cared about mere minutes ago now fade entirely away.

All Jude can feel is the heat coursing through his veins, and the desire thrumming in his chest, and the undeniable bulge growing in his pants. It doesn’t matter how much of the movie he’s missing out on, it doesn’t matter that he can hear dramatic music playing loudly through the theater speakers as if the story is reaching some great climax, it doesn’t matter how utterly inappropriate this might be if they get caught. All that means anything anymore is Milla’s knee between his thighs, her lips over his neck, her hand dipping beneath his belt to guide him towards the finish line—

And then, suddenly, Milla is gone, the spaces that had been occupied by her warmth just moments before now cold and empty. Confused, startled, Jude throws his eyes open, then winces to find his vision instantly filled with bright lights, the theater abruptly illuminated once again as the screen up front displays the familiar black background and white text that mark end credits. Their fellow moviegoers, once seated in the surrounding rows, now stand up from their chairs and make their way down the aisles, several nonchalantly strolling past Jude as he stares at them in disbelief.

“Wh-What…?”

“It’s time to go, Jude,” Milla responds from beside him. Her tone is steady, her countenance matter-of-fact when Jude turns to her—but he doesn’t miss the amused little sparkle in her eye, and his lip curls into a scowl.

“You…” Jude growls, his face flushing hot as he feels more than a tad foolish. Milla tries to walk past him, but Jude swiftly grabs her by the wrist and locks eyes with her insistently. “This is not fair,” he whines, very much allowing his desperation to seep into his voice. “ _Please_ , Milla. Don’t tease me like this.”

Milla laughs lightly before bending down to kiss his cheek, whispering in his ear while she does, “I do believe there is an inn we could rent just a couple blocks down. Does that sound agreeable to you?”

Frustrated, desperate, Jude nods eagerly.

In the end, that’s all he can do.


End file.
